File talk:Igniton Ability.png
Deletion tag Why does the deletion tag give a reason of "Edited material of an official source"? How exactly do you know this image has been edited and where's your claim that this image does not come from an official source? Are you somehow connected to the author and can make that statement? There is nothing wrong with using images from Crunchyroll, because it's a legal source and official. --''Saju '' 15:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Crunchyroll is not official (even more so when the series don't even have an anime adaptation). The shonenmagazine official site and the author's twitter are the official sources. The picture is a highly edited art of one of the covers from the magazine. :File:Fire Brigade of Flames Cover (Issue 52).png This picture, with removed words and a black background. :Crunchyroll is an online streaming community, in what way is it official? They have the ability to stream the shows, yes, but they are in no way involved with any of the shows that are not of their making.Tsukikage-dono (talk) 16:03, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't remember the wiki ever deciding which sources was "official". Neither did I recall a discussion where someone was allowed to unilaterally decide images were edited. By your logic, all the images here should be deleted, because they all come from non-official websites. ::Crunchyroll is just as official as other news reading sites for manga and anime content and you have no source that you can give that states that the images Crunchyroll uses are edited or not official. ::And Crunchyroll is also official because it is a legal place for people to watch anime and read manga. If the content it offered was illegal, then your point would be valid, but Crunchyroll gets legal permission to use anime/manga content on its site. Just because it is not involved in making anything does not demean its legal status. By your logic on this, Hulu and every other legal US streaming site would be illegal and taken down. ::Until you can give a source that proves your claims, and unless other users can give sources suggesting that you are correct, the deletion tag will later be removed. --''Saju '' 16:05, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::They come from the actual manga, so SuperSajuuk-dono, Tsukikage-dono is confused what are you even taking about. The only sources that have any sort of legit connection to the series (and from which we gain more information) are the official Weekly Shonen Magazine website (the magazine's official website) and the author's twitter. Anything else is reposted information. Same with Crunchyroll; They repost information that is translated to english. And the picture Tsukikage-dono linked clearly shows that this picture was clearly edited from that source. Crunchyroll does not have any connection to any franchise from Japan in terms of manga (even more so any of the magazines), you can check their official website or the wikipedia if you don't believe Tsukikage-dono, SuperSajuuk-dono. What they do is that they get their hands on the actual magazines when they are officially released (for WSM it's Wednesdays) and add the stuff in it to their website. Yes, they do it legally, but they are not the source for information. :::You should do some actual research on how manga/anime-related issues work between Japan and US, SuperSajuuk-dono, before making such complaints. Yes, Crunchyroll can do it legally, but in no way does Japan go out of its way to actually deliver them exclusive information, or any information for that matter. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 16:23, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::The only reason why Crunchyroll can stream anime legally is because it is co-owned by TV-Tokyo. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 16:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::SuperSajuuk-dono, Tsukikage-dono knows that everyone hates being proven wrong, but Crunchyroll does not work the way you think it does and you should really do some research. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 20:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Unable to find a source for information or a image right away doesn't mean delete it. No one here lives in Japan so its pretty hard to track this shit down.... And even if it wasn't official or edited, the wiki can still chose to use them, just as other wiki's do. So rather than yelling at Sajuuk, do something productive and track the sources down. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Tsukikage, I know how Crunchyroll works just fine, so don't insult my intelligence by making it look like I have no idea about anything. Also, like Saru said, instead of bitching at me over the source, why don't you make the effort to find it yourself, instead of calling for its deletion? At no point have you actually made any attempt to "do some research" on a source for this image, so it's absolutely hypocritical for you to lecture others on "research", when you didn't do it yourself. :::Also, Crunchyroll has partnerships with multiple Japanese studios and is a co-producer with Sumitomo Corporation. That is as official as you can get, way more official than news sites like ANN or Saiyan Island, which have no official connections. So I'm more likely to take Crunchyroll as an official source than some random website. --''Saju '' 10:06, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::This image is official, as seen of Atsushi Ohkubo's twitter. Also this image was around Japan in October, but the image your claiming its been edited from didn't debut until November. So unless someone has a time machine and good editing skills, your allegations are completely wrong. And the 8th brigade image came from the shonenjump website. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:14, February 2, 2016 (UTC) SuperSajuuk-dono do not put words in my mouth, Tsukikage-dono did not insult you; Quite the contrary. You're being very rude and scary actually. Sarutobii-dono, Tsukikage-dono finds it hard to believe that the website was actually updated for no reason other than an image change. And the magazine covers are used as promotional art quite often, so it is no surprise that they've leaked early. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 06:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC)